


Green Light

by haatorii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Body insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Drinking, but nothing too wild really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: One of the campers, probably that kid from Hypnos’ cabin with blue hair since Nico saw her earlier wearing a birthday hat, is celebrating their 18th birthday and the camp went all out; streamers, a few fireworks, and confetti. Chiron even allowed them to use the stereo of the camp’s SUV to play some music since monster activity has been pretty low after the whole debacle last year. Not only that but he also let the older campers have wineif, and only if, they drink responsibly.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I've been working on for the past 2 days instead of Waiting To Set It Right. That being said, chapter 12 might get posted in the middle of the week 😁😁😁😁 This work is supposed to be a one-shot but it got longer than I anticipated so I split it in two. The second chapter will get posted sometime this week too.
> 
> Again, this work is unbeta'd. All mistakes and grammatical errors are mine. If you've noticed anything, or if I missed any tags, please do not hesitate to tell me so I could change it. Thank you!
> 
> tags will update on the 2nd chapter

The fire from the torches glows bright green inside the cabin, making Nico’s pale skin look like he’s covered in algae. It makes him think of the movie he saw the other day in town. Blob? Blubber? Something like that. He couldn’t remember the title anymore. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. He grabs his tennis ball under his mattress and throws hard on the other side. It bounces once, twice before he catches it and throws it again. 

It is loud tonight. 

One of the campers, probably that kid from Hypnos’ cabin with blue hair since Nico saw her earlier wearing a birthday hat, is celebrating their 18th birthday and the camp went all out; streamers, a few fireworks, and confetti. Chiron even allowed them to use the stereo of the camp’s SUV to play some music since monster activity has been pretty low after the whole debacle last year. Not only that but he also let the _older_ campers have wine _if_ , and only if, they drink responsibly. They all _swore_ to ‘drink responsibly’ alright, but on his way to Cabin 13 Nico saw a bunch of drunk campers from Cabin 11 and 12 place a bunch of questionable stuff on and inside Cabin 4 and 10.

Technically, he _is_ invited since everybody is invited to this kind of stuff. No one left behind and all that jazz. But just because everybody is invited does not mean he’s wanted there. He knows they’re still a bit, if not at all, uncomfortable with him lurking. They only tolerate him if Will’s around. It’s fine, he can sit this one out. And the next one, and the one after that. He’s already 19, he can do whatever he wants.

Will is out there, of course. He orchestrated and emceed the whole program since he is the kind of person who enjoys things like that. He even sang a couple of songs at their mini-concert earlier. He knows because he shadow traveled to the dining pavilion, hidden in the shadows, the moment he saw Will pick up his guitar.

The program ended hours ago and now the campers are pretty much just drinking and dancing to whatever song the SUV is blasting.

Ah, he misses his friends. Percy and Annabeth are on a vacation up north, Piper and Jason are in California, Frank and Hazel are in Canada visiting his grandmother, and Leo and Calypso are… somewhere. Reyna is spending her summer with the Huntresses and will be back before the new semester starts.

Don’t get him wrong, he likes the camp but all of his friends are off doing amazing things like going to the beach, hiking, and whatever the Stolls are doing that’s probably awesome. But he likes hanging out with Will, too. In fact, he was glad Will asked him to come with him to spend the summer in Camp Half-Blood before he’s off again to college. He said he’s going to teach some of his medically-inclined siblings how and where to find some special herbs they needed for the infirmary, and train some campers a little archery. Nico told him he could offer sword fighting classes for anyone who’s interested.

“It’s going to be great!” Will said, paired with his blinding smile and the next thing he knew he was packing his bags and Jules-Albert was driving him back to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron welcomed them with open arms when they arrived.

That was three months ago. Now they only have two days before Nico has to go back to school (he was held back a year because he refused to go back to school when he was 16. Persephone had to talk to Annabeth to convince Nico to attend high school) and Will to college.

To be totally honest, he thought Will would finally make a move on him this summer. They have been dancing around with each other ever since that day with Gaea and that was 5 years ago. He’s 19 now. At first, he thought the reason was just that they were both too young, but they’re both of age now (if he were still living in Italy, he could already drink legally) so what’s up with that?

He throws the ball harder, the sound of the ball hitting the wall echoes through the whole cabin. He feels his forehead slick with sweat from the lack of windows in his cabin. And who the hell thought that black is the best color for a _windowless_ cabin? He lets the ball bounce off somewhere on the floor.

Nico rolls around in his stupid coffin-like bed. Screw these velvet blankets and pillows! They don’t even absorb sweat! He leaps off the bed and grabs his (black!!!!!) towel and heads to the showers. He strips his clothes and haphazardly hangs it along with his towel. He turns the shower knob and lets the cold water wash away the stickiness and humidity from his body. He scrubs himself red but the frustration is still there, under his skin, rapidly traveling through his veins to his head.

“Shit,” he spits out. He huffs a breath and rolls his eyes. It’s _that_ kind of frustration, huh. He doesn’t touch himself often, or at least as often as his peers do it. It doesn’t feel weird or anything, but every time he does it, Will pops in his mind and _helps_ him with it. But this fantasy-Will doesn’t get on his knees or offer him a handy like one of those pornos Geof from P.E. would sometimes share, oh no. Fantasy-Will talks him through it like he’s teaching a bunch of 8th graders _how human males stimulate their genitals to produce ejaculation_. 

Needless to say, it only adds to his irritation and leaves him more frustrated than before he started.

Right now he is alone in this dark shower room. The cleaning harpies are nowhere in sight (and he’s technically not a camper anymore) and no one is within earshot. He wouldn’t get in trouble if he rubs a quick one, would he?

He looks around one last time, sensing his surroundings, making sure that nobody, not even dryads, is around. When he’s certain that he would not get interrupted anytime soon, he turns the knob for the hot water, letting its warmth flow down his back, his chest, caressing the inside of his thighs. Lick his skin with its heat. He braces himself on the wall in front of him.

Closing his eyes, he slowly slides his hand down to the sensitive skin inside of his thighs, gently stroking, teasing himself. Goosebumps blooming on the patches of his skin where water doesn’t touch him. Arousal in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t touch himself yet, opting to wait a little bit instead of diving straight to it. 

He lets his mind wander, not focusing on anything except his body, and he feels it all; the warm water sliding down his back, like a lover’s stroke, the steam rising to the ceiling, the air filling his lungs and out his mouth as he sighs, the draft from a crack on the wall. He wants to slide down and lie on the floor, let the water take care of him. Take over for him. But he can’t do that. First, the floor is filthy. Second, he only has about 20 more minutes of alone time before that one camper from Hephaestus cabin, Anton, comes in for his late-night showers.

“Enough dilly-dallying, Nico,” he tells himself. He rubs his face with his hands, pushing his long hair away from his face and lifts his head up to the showerhead, allowing the warm water to wash over him. He’s half hard already so working himself up is not that hard. _Heh, hard._ He smiles to himself.

He thinks of someone's hand on him, helping him. A freckled hand. He gasps.

 _Firmly grasp it. Yes, just like that._ The voice in his head says.

He tightens his hold on his dick and plays the tip with his thumb.

_Now gently stroke it up and down, up and down. That’s right. You’re doing great._

He grits his teeth, trying to not make any noise. His knees starting to get weak. 

_Don’t rush it. Do what feels good. And for more stimulation, you can touch your scrotum._

He removes his hand bracing the wall and leans forward, the cold concrete against his forehead as he plays with his balls. _“Ah, hnng”_ he moans, this voice thick with pleasure.

“Hello? Is somebody in here?” A voice calls out from outside.

Oh shit! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Anton is early tonight! 

“Ah, yes!” his voice high and trembling when he shouts. Fuck, he hopes Anton doesn’t suspect anything. “I’m done. Just, wait a minute!”

“Alright, no rush.”

It’s like he was doused with ice-cold water. He’s still hard but goddamn if he’s not rapidly going soft. He hurriedly wraps his towel around his waist ( _THANK FUCK_ his towel is black and the lights are busted), grabs his clothes and practically runs back to his (thankfully) empty cabin. He locks the door immediately.

“What the hell,” he throws his clothes blindly to the hamper at the foot of his bed and rubs his face. He’s frustrated, a little horny, and mad as hell for the interruption. He can’t just jerk off in his cabin! What if his dad suddenly checks up on him and he’s beating it?! Nico shudders at the thought. He would definitely throw himself down the climbing wall if that happens.

With nothing else to do, he removes the towel from his waist and wipes down the water that is still clinging on his skin and the sweat from the anxiety of almost getting caught. Then he changes into his sleep shorts and nothing else because it’s hot and he’s alone in this cabin so he can do whatever he wants. If it’s not for the aforementioned fear of his dad suddenly checking up on him, he’d sleep naked.

He is about to go back to his coffin-like bed when someone knocks on his door. Oh shit.

He knows Anton did not see anything so the chances of it being him are slim. Still, he opens the door without asking for the identity of the person behind it.

“Uh, hey, Neeks,” Will greets him, his face illuminated by the green glow of the cabin, making him look like a generic alien from a halloween store. He is wearing an orange tank top and his dark green cargo shorts that almost look black in the night. It’s his favorite shorts. Sweat glistens on his forehead, his face is flushed. Something stirs inside him.

“It’s late,” he says flatly, looking up at him.

“Yeah, I uh...” he averts his gaze from Nico and rubs the back of his neck. “Wuh-why aren’t you at the party?” Will asks, looking at him again, slightly wobbling where he stands.

He lifts an eyebrow and gives him a look over. “It’s fine. I know most of the kids appreciate it that I’m not there. I know they think I won’t approve most of the things they’re doing right now. Are you drunk?”

“I uh, I may have had a glass, or two, maybe sevens of wine. Wine is guh- for you. In smounts, m’course,” he slurs.

“Uh huh. Do you need anything else?” Will turns his eyes away again. 

“Um, there’s thing I wanna tell… that’s okay?” He fiddles with his shoes. He probably missteps because he’s bracing himself on the doorframe.

“Uh huh,” he folds his arms, suddenly conscious about his state of undress. He isn’t worried if Will falls at all. He’s the best medic this camp has ever had, he can patch himself up.

“Yuh-you know how, uh, these pass years we been uh...” he trails off, obviously looking for words in his head. “hanging out?”

Hanging out? _Hanging. Out?_ Gods, did he just acknowledge their _thing_ by saying they have been _hanging out_? His heart pounds in his chest but he ignores it. “Hanging out?” he echoes. He couldn’t help it.

“Uh, yeah! Weh-we been hanging out for coupl’a years now and you muh-met muh-my mom and my brother and I sorta metcha step-mom already and--”

This is it, isn’t it? “Spit it out, Will.”

Will scratches the back of his head and points his index finger at Nico like he owes him money. “What m’sayin is I can’t, I can’t keep this to maself anymore, aight? I’ve t’say it and you decide wuh-what to do with it, alright? Yuh can hate me or do nuh-nothing with me neemore but I just hafta say it.”

“Just get on with it, Solace!”

“Aight, aight! I love you, okay?!” Will throws his hands in the air.

Nico’s eyes bug out. The pounding in his chest intensified and suddenly he couldn’t breathe properly. “What?”

“Said I lo--”

“Nope!” Nico lifts his hands up, stopping Will from continuing and shakes his head. “Nope. Stop. Not tonight.”

“Wha-- wha’dya mean not tonight? M’here, you’re here, is perfect!”

“Nope. Just nope.” He grips the doorknob, “Walk away. Tell me this when you’re sober.” and slams the door in Will’s face. He runs and leaps back to his bed.

Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods! Dad if you’re hearing this, I’m fine _do not_ materialize in here!

Holy tartarus did he hear that correctly? Did Will really say that?! While he’s drunk his ass off?! He thought he was just going to say that he likes Nico or whatever, not confess to that! Holy tartarus if that was true, if he also loves Nico, then what the fuck?! Should he let him in? He’s drunk and though it’s not cold outside, mosquitos are everywhere. Ah, crap. He decided to drink, so he should be responsible for himself. He is not his problem tonight. He’s going to be safe with his siblings.

But holy Hades (don’t come in here, dad!). Is that true or is it just his drunk brain making up stuff?

He screams in his blood-red velvet pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Okay, here it is.
> 
> This whole fic came from a Tumblr prompt I saw the other day, _"I fucking love you" "hang up, and tell me this when you're sober"_. It should only be short but this turned out longer than I would've liked. Also, this is my first time dipping in the _canon divergence_ pool and honestly, it drained me. I hope you like it, though.

He finds Will under the shade of a tree in the dining pavilion at 8 AM, with a pillow taped around his head and hiding from the sun. It is an unusual place for him to sit since he loves basking in the morning sun, but Nico is pretty sure it’s because of the hangover so he shrugs and sits beside him.

He leans in and speaks onto his pillow-covered ear, “How’s the head?”

“Wha- huh?” Will blinks at him wearily.

Nico smirks at him and lifts the pillow, finally speaking  _ directly _ into his ear now. “How’s the head?!”

Will grimaced in pain and swats Nico’s hand off. “Don’t do that, or I’m gonna hurl,” he groans and covers his eyes with his hands. “Why's it so bright in here?”

“It’s 8 AM, of course it’s bright.”

“How are you so chippy in the morning, anyway?”

“Hm, one, I didn’t drink. Two, I slept early,” Liar. He fell asleep two hours after Will’s impromptu visit. “Aren’t you like a good medic? Why won’t you heal yourself?”

“I’m going to the infirmary after breakfast. I have to rehydrate.”

“Then rehydrate.” Nico prays for some pancakes and bacon. A few moments later, a woody nymph places his food in front of him. He stabs a pancake and throws it in the pavilion fire as an offering.

When he returns, Will has oatmeal sitting in front of him, then he stands up to throw some of his fruits in the fire as well. He comes back, groaning. Nico smirks at him.

They eat in silence because Nico is not a monster. And even though Will’s words from last night are still ringing inside his head, he doesn’t want to push him into talking about it when he can barely keep his food down. So he waits.

And waits.

And waits.

And waits.

It is 8:45 PM and Will has been okay for about 9 hours now. 

They still haven’t talked about last night and Nico is getting antsy.

“Are you okay?” Will asks him. They’re walking back to their cabins to get ready for bed.

Nico glares at him, searching for a hint of intent in his face. Finding none, he takes a deep breath, puffing up his chest, and starts talking as soon as he releases it, “Do you have anything to say to me? Because I have been waiting for a very long time, Solace.”

Panic fills his face and he takes a step back. “Wuh-what do you mean you’ve been waiting for a long time? I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“You’re a shitty liar, Will. I know you know what I’m talking about.”

A screech from a distance interrupts them. Shit, the harpies. Nico quickly pulls Will to his cabin and slams the door shut.

Will looks around in awe, “Woah. Has it always been this big?” 

“Do not change the subject, Will. Spit it out.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“You know what I want you to say.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes, you do. Now, spill.”

Will scrunches his eyebrows and frowns. He looks constipated. He looks at Nico for a long, long time, enough to even unnerve the son of Hades, and when he speaks, even though Nico knows what he’s going to say, the words still surprise him. “I love you, okay? I’m in love with you. I have loved you ever since I can remember and I still love you now, even more so I believe. 

“Last night was a mess. I never wanted to say it to you like that, but I’ve had a few, or seven, and my stupid brain thought it was a good idea to say it to you then. Plus Dottie convinced me to do it.” He takes a deep breath. “You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose you, but if you feel disgusted and don’t want anything to do with me after this, that’s fine, I can take it, but don’t regret doing it at all.”

Nico’s chest warms and he feels like he’d been cracked open, like a walnut. Like his liver has been halved and spread for everyone to see. 

Oh, how long he wanted to hear those words stumble out of Will’s lips.

“You’re rambling, you know,” he smiles at him.

“I know. But I can’t help it,” Nico kisses him. He immediately cups Nico’s jaw and wraps his arm around him.

It isn’t Nico’s first kiss. Not by a long shot. He has kissed a total of 2 people in his life, all of them from his school. 

The first time it happened, it was with a boy named Matt. He had received a letter from his locker, a love letter if you may, asking him to come to the toilet at the end of the hall. He did and after Matt talked to him, stuttering and trembling, Nico kissed him. It was quick and close-mouthed, just a touch of lips really. The deep one happened with Jon a few months later in the backstage while the drama club was rehearsing their play.

Though he never hid his sexuality from them, he also knew what it was like to be 15 and different so nothing happened. 

They kiss for a while, the glow of flames painting their skin green, surrounding them with its warmth. Will’s hands travel from his hips to his back, from his jaw to the back of his head. Nico’s grip on Will’s shirt tightens, pulling him further down to his lips. They don’t know who does it first but soon their lips separate, forcing them to breathe.

“What-” Will pants against his lips.

“I love you,” he confesses. “I’m in love with you too.”

Will smiles broadly like he’s told he won a million bucks. His beautiful eyes shine under the green light. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Nico laughs and Will kisses him again. He holds his thighs and hoists him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Will walks them to the nearest bed where he sits and they kiss, kiss, kiss. They kiss until their lips are swollen and their tongues touch and soon they’re devouring each others’ mouths. Will licks his way inside Nico’s mouth and sucks on his tongue.

“Nico, I have loved you for so long,” he whispers between kisses, “you have no idea.”

“Let’s not focus on that now. Don’t stop kissing me, please.”

Soon, Will is mapping Nico’s chest with his tongue, sucking and biting on his skin, leaving red indents on his pale complexion. “ _ Ah, _ Will!” Nico groans. He tilts his head back, letting Will lick and suck and press wet kisses on his neck.

“What do you want, Neeks?”

“ _ Hnng, _ anything. Just anything,”

Will nods his head and starts to unbutton Nico's pants. When he finally understands what Will is doing, he hooks his thumbs on the waistband of his pants and pulls it down, then directs his attention to Will and pulls his shirt off. He pauses and looks at him, looks at the expanse of his chest, his strong arms, his lean abs. Lust pools in his stomach but… something’s wrong. Excitement turns into worry and suddenly he feels conscious of his body; his small, skinny frame, the ugly scarring from all those years ago, his unbelievably pale skin. He is the total opposite of Will who’s tall, tanned, smooth, and just… big.

Will, sensing his hesitance, stops, “What’s wrong? Are you having second thoughts?”

He shakes his head, “No but,” he looks down at their bare torsos. Total opposites, he thinks.

“But what?” Will lifts his chin gently so they’d see eye to eye. “You know we can totally stop, right? No pressure. We have all the time in the world.” He smiles at him like he  _ means  _ it. And he does. Nico knows he does. 

He averts his gaze. It’s stupid, he knows, because he’s not conscious of his body. He’s not vain. He is never conscious or insecure of  _ anything,  _ except that one time. Like in class, he’s the oldest but he couldn’t care less. It’s his fault that he’s 19 and still a senior anyway. His weight? He eats poorly so it’s only natural that he’s skinny.

But looking at the boy in front of him? Looking at Will now? It makes him regret every single bad decision he made since he was 16. 

If he didn’t throw a fit before, he would’ve been in college already. He might’ve even attended the same university as him. If he changed his diet like Will has told him before, he would’ve grown a little bit of muscle. He’s not skin and bones per se, and he could still hold his ground in a fight and  _ win,  _ but he’s had plenty of old ladies in the streets call him ‘the underfed child’ and ‘poor skinny boy’ in their thick accents and old country wisdom, and somehow, of all the days, it decided to burrow itself under his skin  _ tonight _ .

And his scars? Getting wounded, scratched, gashed, and bruised is a part of being a demigod. You can’t just fight monsters and get away unscathed. But some of the scars that peppered his body could’ve been avoided if he just asked for help. That long claw mark on his back from a harpy? Wouldn’t have gotten it if he asked one of his classmates to come with him. That new scar on his thigh? Could have avoided it if he just believed Linda from Chemistry to stay away from the damn acid. It’s absurd, but it was the truth. And Will has scars, of course he has scars, but unlike his hypertrophic and contracture scars, Will’s are small and thin in places that are not easily seen. He slowly hides his scarred arms behind him.

Will noticed the movement. He gently pulls Nico’s arms back to him. “What’s wrong?” He asks again, his eyes filled with concern it’s unnerving. “You can talk to me about anything.”

“I… I don’t want to talk about it tonight. Maybe next time?”

He looks at him for a long time, probably calculating if it’s fair to leave the subject alone. After what it feels like an hour, he says, “Okay. No problem. Do you still want to continue or not? I’m fine either way,” he kisses Nico gently again, not pushing for anything.

“Do you mind if I put on my shirt again?” he doesn’t meet Will’s eyes and instead looks around for his discarded shirt, but he is certain Will is looking for the symptoms. Silently figuring out what’s wrong. He’s always been good at that. 

“Not at all,” Will whispers into his ear and starts to wetly kiss his neck again. He moans to the feeling. Will hands him his shirt and he tries his hardest not to wear it quick enough to raise suspicions. 

Will’s kisses travel down to his clothed shoulders, the inside of his right arm, licks and pecks his scarred forearms. He gives each of his fingers fleeting kisses, then he does the same with his left arm. He takes his time kissing all of Nico’s raised skin and harsh, angry lines of scars. Nico shudders despite the heat in the cabin.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighs.

“I’m not, and don’t call me beautiful,”

“You are, though. You’ve always been beautiful,” he goes back to kissing his neck, the hinge of his jaw, behind his ear, his cheek. Nico scratches the fine hair right above Will’s neck.

“If there’s anybody who’s beautiful here, it’s you.”

Will lets out a chuckle.

“It’s true! You’re tall, tanned, handsome, you’ve got a nice smile, and… just pretty.”

“Trust me, babe, I have never known true beauty until I saw you,” he kisses Nico’s lips again, chaste and sweet. A promise of something more if Nico would allow him. He blushes and kisses him back.

“What about Piper?” he whispers against his lips.

“I met you first, didn’t I?” Will laughs and kisses him again, and again, and again.

Nico laughs at that.

“I love you,” he says again. Because he can. Because it is the truth. Oh gods, he loves him so much.  Don’t come in here dad, please.

Nico grabs his hands and places them on his hips. He kisses him deep and moans when Will tightens his hold. “Will,” he whimpers.

“Yes?”

“Touch me,”

“Where?”

“Anywhere,”

Will slips his hands under Nico, cupping his ass, fingernails digging into flesh, making him moan loud. “More,” he whines, “Give me more,”

He can feel Will’s hardness under him and gods he wants it. He grinds his hips down and soon he’s straining in his boxers and Will is moaning too.

“Wait, wait,” Will pants. “Lemme just,” he presses a hand on Nico’s lower back and he arranges himself so that they’re in the middle of his bed. He lies Nico down on his pillow, his pale skin in striking contrast to the blood-red pillows and sheets, and leans over him.

“Can I do something?” he asks, eyes half-lidded and glassy. His voice deep and sultry.

Nico is too turned on to speak; he can’t wait for Will to do something so he just nods. Will grins at him and plants another kiss on his lips before leaning down and licking Nico’s nipple through his shirt. He gasps. Will slides a hand under Nico’s shirt and plays with the other until it hardens under his touch.

“I love you so much,” he breathes out. 

He only moves down when Nico’s shirt is wet with saliva and he’s writhing underneath him. Nico covers his mouth with his hand so the other campers returning to their cabins won’t hear his gasps and moans.

Will moves down, down until he is face-to-face with Nico’s crotch. He looks up at him, desire in his face, and peels his boxers off.

Nico sobs when the hot air of Will’s breath touches the sensitive tip of his dick. He kisses his pubic bone, his hip, the inside of his thighs. “Will, please,” he begs. 

Will finally licks the tip, moaning around it, sending vibrations down Nico’s cock. He presses his tongue against the underside, dragging it away until he can wrap his lips around the head. 

Nico bites his hand. Gods, it feels so good. His mouth warm and wet. Nico lets out a high-pitched whine as his toes curl.

Will takes him deep. His nose pressed up against the hair at the base of his dick. He feels warm spit dribble down his groin. Nico grasps the sheets hard, his knuckles turning white from exertion. “Will, Will, Will,” he whines, repeating his name like a mortal praising a god. He’s drooling into the sheets, mind too clouded with pleasure he’s no longer coherent to even speak another word except for Will’s name. 

Will starts bobbing his head and Nico can’t take it anymore. He lets go of the sheet and grips Will’s hair so hard he moans around him again. Worried that he hurt Will, he lets go, only for Will to put his hand back to his hair, giving him permission to do it again.

So he does. He grips his hair tight and slowly, just slowly, thrusts his hips into Will’s mouth. When he doesn’t complain, he tries again, a little harder this time. Will chokes so he stops.

“ _ Haah, _ I’m sorry,” he chokes out.

Will releases his cock, a string of saliva connects it to his mouth for a second, and looks at him. Even under the green light, he could see Will’s eyes are blown out. “It’s okay. You can do it again,” his voice hoarse. He presses a soft, wet kiss on the tip of his cock before slowly swallowing it down again. Then he lets his jaw go slack and encourages Nico to fuck his mouth by placing Nico’s hands on his jaw.

He gets the idea and slowly thrusts his hips up again, and when he doesn’t hear any choking sounds from Will, he speeds up.

“Gods, Will, you feel so good.  _ Hnng, _ ” Will groans and Nico fucks into his mouth with reckless abandon. 

He feels his orgasm quickly approaching so he fucks Will’s mouth with all the force he could muster in his aching thighs. He can feel his sweat drip down from his temples.

“Will  _ hah, _ I’m cum-” he manages to choke out before spurts of thick, white cum land on Will’s face, dripping down to his lips and chin. Will stills above him and slumps on his thigh, panting.

“Fuck,” he manages to say. Nico lets out a laugh. 

“Are you okay?” Nico asks, still out of breath.

“Yeah. More than okay,”

“Give me a minute to catch my breath then I’ll take care of you,”

“There’s no need for that,”

Nico rolls his eyes because he is definitely going to do it. He has waited for years for this to come true, he’s not going to chicken out to touch Will now. “Shut up, I want to. A few more seconds, I swear,”

“No, that’s not what I meant. There’s no need because I already came,”

“Really?”

“Yeah,”

“Wow. Shit,”

His cheeks hurt from smiling too much. Who would have thought being with someone you love is this much fun? He pinches the neckline of his shirt and fans himself with it, then, as if a cold breeze enters the cabin and blows his clouded mind to clarity, he remembers why he’s wearing his shirt.

He looks at his body; his flushed chest, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, his spent dick wet from Will’s saliva and his release, and his sticky thigh under Will’s head. It feels like it doesn’t matter what he was thinking about before. But it does, though. No matter how much he tells himself it doesn’t bother him, there  _ will _ be days where it would bother him, like tonight. Maybe next time he could talk to Will about it, he knows Will will listen. But for now, he lets himself bask in the pleasure of Will’s fingers caressing his legs and kissing the underside of his knee.

Nico reaches for the wet wipes he brought at the beginning of summer and gives Will a few pieces. “Here you go,”

“Thanks.”

Will wipes his face and Nico wipes himself as thoroughly as one could using wet wipes.

“Do you think the harpies will attack me if we go out to shower?”

“I dunno, but I have a better idea.”

“If you say we’re going to run then I regret to inform you that I already did that once and I almost got clawed in the eye.”

“No, I can shadow travel us to the shower. But we have to do it fast. I don’t know if the harpies can go inside the showers.”

“Look at us, discussing how to stealthily shower as pillow talk.”

“I already cleaned myself with a wet wipe, I can pass out now and not feel gross in the morning,”

“Okay, okay, we’ll shadow travel to the showers,”

“Will you grab the towels, please?”

“Where?”

“On Hazel’s bed,”

Will stands up and takes off his shorts, then walks to Hazel’s bed to grab the towel. “Got ‘em.”

Nico wears his boxers again and rises from the bed to walk towards Will. He stands on his tiptoes to peck a kiss on his lips and holds his hand. He braces himself. “Ready to go?”

“With you? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://haatorii.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, don't forget to click kudos 😁😁 or not. It's totally up to you!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://haatorii.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> p.s. I suck at giving titles to anything I do.


End file.
